Optical fibers find many uses for directing beams of light between two points. Optical fibers have been developed to have low loss, low dispersion, polarization maintaining properties and can also act as amplifiers. As a result, optical fiber systems find widespread use, for example in optical communication applications.
However, one of the important advantages of fiber optic beam transport, that of enclosing the optical beam to guide it between terminal points, is also a limitation. There are several optical components, important for use in fiber systems or in fiber system development, that are not implemented in a fiber—based form where the optical beam is guided in a waveguide. Instead, these optical components are implemented in a bulk form and through which the light propagates freely. Examples of such components include, but are not limited to, filters, isolators, circulators, polarizers, switches and shutters. Consequently, the inclusion of a bulk component in an optical fiber system necessitates that the optical fiber system have a section where the beam path propagates freely in space, rather than being guided within a fiber.
Free space propagation typically requires use of collimation units, also known as collimator sub-assemblies, at the ends of the fibers to produce collimated beams. Therefore, a device may have a collimator sub-assembly at each end, defining one or more collimated beam paths to their respective fibers. Light from an input fiber is collimated by the first collimator unit and passes through free space to the second collimator unit, where it is focused into an output fiber.
One difficulty in manufacturing a fiber optic device is ensuring that the collimated beam paths from the two collimator sub-assemblies are collinear. This leads to complex and often, therfore, labor intensive procedures for alighning modules that contain sub-assemblies.